


Under the Tree

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are unwrapping presents under their tree. In a playful moment, Crowley decides to decorate his Angel with a tartan bow from one of the giftwraps. They are also wearing silly holiday sweaters.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/gifts).



> I'm grateful to the organizers of Celestial Harmonies for including my art in this edition of the zine!


End file.
